


OTP drawing challenge

by Windfighter



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lego Ninjago, Original Work, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Just all the art I'm doing for the OTP-drawing challenge I found on tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Taking a Selfie together

Featuring Taichi and Yamato from Digimon Adventure/02/Tri


	2. Chapter 2

Day two: Sharing a milkshake

Featuring Mikkel and Sigrun from Stand Still Stay Silent


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Grumpy morning heads

Featuring Reynir, who's not very grumpy, and Emil and Lalli who just wants to sleep some more


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Picknicking

Featuring Davis, Ken, Kari, and TK from Digimon 02

 


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Bake together

Featuring Cat-tank and Tunfiskurinn


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: Ice skating

Featuring Kai and Lloyd from Ninjago


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: Wedding day

Featuring two characters from a book me and a friend started writing:


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8: Building an IKEA cabinet

Featuring Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9: Under an umbrella

Featuring Emil Västerström and Reynir Árnason from Stand Still Stay Silent


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10: 1950's version of them

Featuring Sigrun Eide from Stand Still Stay Silent and LarsB, one of the people following the comic


End file.
